Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Pierwszy cios
Marek Skywalker obserwował przebieg bitwy z mostka swojego flagowca. On i Olen mieli dwa własne flagowe okręty. Tak samo jak mieli dwie własne armie (czwartą i szóstą) oraz dwie własne gwardie Rycerzy Jedi. Ten swego rodzaju dualizm miał właśnie być wykorzystany przez Atron do zadania klęski Nowej Republice. Doświadczony Mistrz Jedi obserwował natarcie wroga, która przebiło się przez kolejną linię obrony. Pierwszy raz widział na własne oczy taką siłę przebicia, ale nie okazywał wielkiego zdziwienia. Po tym jak Dun Xar siedmioma okrętami utrzymywał się przeciwko dwudziestu okrętom Exera Magnusa oraz po tym jak Ren Kaas pięćdziesięcioma statków pokonał sześćdziesiąt siedem statków dowodzonych przez doświadczonego Wuna Shouwa, to nic już Marka chyba nie mogło zadziwić. - Wyślijcie eskadry D-11, D-12 i D-13! Niech one zwiążą wroga od frontu i wyhamują go, a eskadry D-10, D-14 i D-19 niech zaatakują wroga w tyły i oddzielą go od reszty nacierających sił! - rozkazał Marek - Tak, sir! Po chwili można było usłyszeć zdziwiony głos jednego z oficerów. - Sir! Jeden wrogi myśliwiec opuścił formację i wleciał nam do hangaru, gdy wysyłaliśmy myśliwce! - Co?! - Mark był zdziwiony tym rozwojem sytuacji, po czym krzyknął dalej zachowując spokój - Niech ktoś z hangaru da raport na temat tamtejszej sytuacji! Wyświetlijcie nagrania z kamer na holostole! Na holostole ukazał się trójwymiarowy obraz z hangaru. Po środku całego pomieszczenia znajdowała się postać. Dokładnie ta sama osoba, która zmasakrowała dywizję Snika Traita. Była ona jak zwykle ubrana w czarny pancerz oraz czarno-czerwoną pelerynę. Stała na powierzchni myśliwca, którym tu przyleciała, ale po chwili zeskoczyła z niego, a myśliwiec odleciał nim ktokolwiek pomyślał o zestrzeleniu go. Przed postacią ustawiły się cztery sekcje żołnierzy-klonów dowodzone przez jakiegoś starszego sierżanta. Liczne maszyny kroczące oraz nowi żołnierze pojawiały się koło postaci otaczając ją kordonem. Osobnik poszedł średnim krokiem naprzód. Nagle krzyknął do niego jakiś podpułkownik. - Ej! Ty! Zatrzymaj się! Postać się zatrzymała i obróciła głowę w stronę oficera, a następnie przemówiła do niego zmodulowanym basem. - Ty naprawdę myślisz, że możesz mi rozkazywać tylko dlatego, bo dowodzisz zebraną na poczekaniu hałastrą? Następnie osobnik uniósł rękę i ułożył dłoń w charakterystyczny sposób, a następnie zaczął dusić oficera. - O… rghghgh… ogghghh… o-ognia! - powiedział pułkownik trzymając się za szyję. - Każdy kto ośmieli się we mnie wystrzelić spotka los gorszy od śmierci - rzekła postać, a następnie jednym ruchem dłoni uniosła do góry podpułkownika i rzuciła nim o ziemię ciężko raniąc go. M’kadronus nie miał ochoty dzisiaj na jakieś specjalne znęcanie się. Nie było mu to zwyczajnie potrzebne w jego planie. Poszedł średnim krokiem do przodu, a wrogowie nie zastępowali mu drogi. Wszyscy byli przerażeni losem podpułkownika. Nagle ktoś krzyknął „Wróg to tylko jedna osoba! Ognia!” i żołnierze otworzyli ogień. Postać wykonała jeden gest dłonią i odrzuciła Mocą wszystkich wrogów w różne strony hangaru. Wszyscy żołnierze albo zostali ranni albo zginęli. M’kadronus nie poświęcał wrogom więcej czasu i natychmiast wszedł do korytarza, a następnie poszedł w pewnym kierunku. Tym przerażającym scenom przyglądał się Marek Skywalker. Mistrz Jedi natychmiast wybiegł z sali i wydał rozkaz komunikatorem. - Tutaj Generał Skywalker! Zabrania się walki z wrogim użytkownikiem Mocy, który wtargnął na teren okrętu! W razie kontaktu natychmiast zgłosić zauważenie wroga oraz się wycofać! Walczyć jedynie w wypadku pewnego zagrożenia własnego bezpieczeństwa! - decyzja Marka na pozór wyglądała na kretynizm, ale była ona uzasadniona troską o żołnierzy. Nie było sensu nakazywać im walki, której nie mogli wygrać i, którą nic nie mogli osiągnąć. Dla Skywalkera nakazanie im walki byłoby na dobrą sprawę synonimem zamordowania tych żołnierzy przez niego samego. M'kadronus lekko się uśmiechnął idąc dalej naprzód. Uciekający przed nim żołnierze to było coś na co mógł wpaść tylko taki altruistyczny idiota jak Marek. Kyler przypomniał sobie wydarzenia sprzed ostatnich dwudziestu lat. Rzeczywiście, niektórzy się nigdy nie zmieniają. Ten dzisiejszy rozkaz potwierdzał przypuszczenia Kylera Kaasa. A skoro jego przypuszczenia były prawdziwe to możliwe, iż uda mu się wygrać drugą bitwę o Trix! W tym momencie jego komunikator wydał z siebie charakterystyczne "piiiip" oznaczające, że ktoś chce się z nim połączyć. Kyler wykorzystał to, że głosowo może sterować swym komunikatorem i wypowiedział na głos głosową komendę aktywujące komunikator. - Taaaa... O co chodzi? Po chwili z komunikatora mógł Kyler usłyszeć głos swojego dobrego krewniaka i znajomego. - Tutaj generał Hong Kaas! Natarcie Grupy Taktycznej utknęło. Wróg próbuje wycofać prawe skrzydło z okrążenia. Co mamy robić? Kyler nie chciał ryzykować opcji, że jest podsłuchiwanym, więc krótko odparł. - Niech generał Ren Kaas przejmie dowodzenie nad całą flotą. Bez odbioru. M'kadronus się rozłączył. Akurat udało mu się dojść już do jego celu. Reaktora flagowca. Spojrzał na niego. Była to naprawdę imponująca konstrukcja. W sumie każdy okręt był cudem techniki samym w sobie. Za to wojny niszczyły te cuda techniki i paradoksalnie doprowadzały do powstawania jeszcze lepszych konstrukcji. To naprawdę było dla Kylera fascynujące jak tak destruktywne wydarzenie jakim była wojna, dla postępu technologicznego było jak najbardziej konstruktywne. Niestety jego zadaniem było właśnie zniszczenie tegoż cudu techniki. Trzeba było go tak zniszczyć, by nie popchnąć wrogiego postępu technologicznego zbyt mocno do przodu. Odczepił ze swojego pasa dwa zdalne ładunki wybuchowe, podrzucił je do góry, a następnie dłonią tak je nakierował, że podczepiły się do dwóch przeciwległych stron reaktora. Podłożył jeszcze trzeci ładunek pod sam reaktor i starannie go ukrył. Uśmiechnął się widząc to i poszedł dalej, po kładce. Uniósł swą rękę i paroma gestami dłoni zwiększył moc reaktora poprzez panel kontrolny będący parę metrów od niego. Poza tym zmodyfikował tak system zasilający, że został on odcięty (pod kątem wydawania komend) od reszty okrętu, a wszelaka energia była kierowana do tylnich silników. Teraz to była jedynie kwestia czasu nim opuści tę łajbę i wysadzi ją zadając cios w morale wroga. Najpewniej Marek już nakazał ewakuację flagowca. Sęk w tym, że dzięki pomocy Dyrektora Nadzorującego udało się zamontować w myśliwcu Kylera system, który wygaszał komunikację międzyokrętową na pewnym dystansie. To spowoduje, że Olen Pax nie będzie miał pojęcia o planowanym wysadzeniu reaktora flagowca. Zamiast tego spróbuje on wyprowadzić prawe skrzydło swej floty z rysującego się okrążenia. By wyprowadzić czwarte skrzydło będzie musiał on utworzyć „korytarz” o stabilnych „ścianach”. A tym, że „ścianom” zagrażał zmasowany atak w centrum, który Pax wyhamuje swoimi najcięższymi okrętami, bo tylko takie są w stanie ustabilizować centrum. Te kalkulacje w głowie Kylera nagle przerwało poczucie, że ma na swych plecach czyjś wzrok. Obejrzał się, uskoczył w bok i to dosłownie w ostatnim momencie. Obok niego bowiem „wylądował” Mistrz jedi trzymając włączony miecz świetlny. Próba zabicia M’kadronusa atakiem z zaskoczenia, skokiem z wyższego piętra i ciosem w głowę zakończyła się jedynie utopieniem klingi w kładce. Jedi natychmiast wyłączył swoją broń, podniósł rękojeść, wyprostował się i włączył miecz wykonując nim młynek przy tym. Kaas nie wyjął swego miecza świetlnego, możliwe, że nawet go nie miał. - No no, witaj, Skywalkerze - Kyler przywitał się lekko śmiejąc się. Mistrz Jedi był lekko zdziwiony reakcją swojego oponenta, ale nie dał tego po sobie znać. Zamiast tego odparł mu chłodnym tonem. Pamiętał o losie Boba Rossa, batalionów Snika Traita oraz oddziałów z hangaru flagowca. - Nie przyszedłem tu po to by prowadzić towarzyskie gawędy tylko po to, żeby otrzymać odpowiedzi na pytania niecierpiące zwłoki - w trakcie wypowiadania tego zdania Marek wyprostował swe prawe ramię wcelowując ostrze swej klingi w M’kadronusa, który był oddalony od niego o jakieś dwa lub trzy metry. Kyler podszedł do Marka, zbliżył prawą dłoń do końcówki ostrza miecza i jednym machnięciem palca - nie dotykając nim ostrza tylko używając Mocy - odsunął o parę centymetrów w bok klingę. - A o jakie pytania chodzi? - spytał go Kaas wykazując zainteresowanie tematem. Marek chciał mu zadać pytania, ale za nim mógł to zrobić Kyler wykonał gest lewą dłonią wyłączając miecz świetlny oraz prawą dłonią przybliżył go do siebie tak blisko, że chwycił jego tą dłonią za gardło oraz uniósł do góry, a lewą pięścią uderzył go w brzuch. - Ty zawsze będziesz altruistycznym dzbanem - powiedział M’kadronus uderzając Skywalkera po raz drugi w brzuch. - Mówisz tak jakbyś mnie znał - odpowiedział Marek na wydechu. Jedi wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi do kopnięcia Kylera nogą w brzuch. Wzmocnił przy tym kopniak Mocą, gdyż w innym wypadku uderzenie w opancerzone miejsce nic by nie dało. Kaas odruchowo wypuścił Marka, który spadł na zgięte nogach. Przywódca Atronu przez krótką chwilę trzymał się za brzuch, ale dość szybko przeszedł mu ból. Nim Marek zdołał przejść do ataku, Kyler postanowił zastosować swoją taktykę. Zamiast podbiec do oponenta, zamachnął się prawą ręką, a lewą dłonią wykonał gest przyciągania. Tym samym zadał Mistrzowi cios Mocą, wymuszając na nim rozluźnienie chwytu palców, dzięki czemu w dłoni Atrończyka znalazł się miecz świetlny oponenta. Kaas się uśmiechnął i upuścił broń tak, że spadła w przepaść pomiędzy kładkami. Wiedział, że Marek jest przywiązany do swojego oręża. Bynajmniej nie zrobił tego ze złośliwości, tylko po to żeby uczynić swego przeciwnika bardziej przewidywalnym. Marek spojrzał na spadający miecz i natychmiast spróbował go przysunąć do siebie Mocą. Bardzo mu zależało na tej broni, gdyż posługiwał się nią przez ponad trzydzieści lat. Oręż poleciał w jego stronę. Nim jednak mógł trafić do prawej dłoni Mistrza, Kyler zdołał podbiec do Skywalkera ustawionego w pozycji „na czworaka” i solidnym kopniakiem odrzucił do tyłu swego przeciwnika. Atrończyk próbował schwycić lecący miecz i w tym celu obrócił się w stronę tej broni, ale Marek w tym momencie uruchomił oręż i Mocą spowodował, że miecz wykonał w powietrzu młynek. Kaas liczył, że zdoła uskoczyć, ale nim udało mu się to w pełni wykonać to końcówka miecza przejechała po powierzchni jego hełmu uszkadzając mu wizjer. Broń chwilę później znalazła się w dłoni Skywalkera. Mistrz Jedi wymierzył w swego oponenta miecz i zadał mu spokojnym, acz stanowczym głosem pytanie. - Kim ty właściwie jesteś, atroński użytkowniku Mocy? M’kadronus chwycił się za hełm lewą dłonią i syknął z bólu oraz przyklęknął na jedno kolano. Ren Kaas tymczasem stał na mostku swego okrętu flagowego zwącego się "Groźny". Z pokładu tego samego statku dowodził w trakcie bitwy ponad Gonm, pod mgławicą Yan, w systemie Carelia oraz w bitwie ponad Xion VIII. Teraz jednak przyszło mu dowodzić nad planetą Trix. Tą samą planetą gdzie jego młodszy kuzyn Kyler ustanowił Konfederację Atronu lata temu. Przypomniały mu się czasy, gdy żyła jeszcze Antuan Xar. Niemal łza mu spłynęła po policzku, ale szybko ją otarł nim ktokolwiek z jego podkomendnych mógł zobaczyć. Ostatnie co było potrzebne to zachwianie morale podkomendnych. - Wtedy świat wyglądał zupełnie inaczej... - pomyślał pięćdziesięcioparoletni generał - Teraz jednak nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Teraz liczy się jedynie rozwiązanie tej przekomplikowanej sytuacji. Co prawda wrogie prawe skrzydło jest zamknięte niemal w okrążeniu, ale trzeba by je domknąć poprzez odcięcie tego skrzydła od centrum, a następnie rozrzucenie tyraliery myśliwskiej na górze i dole kotła. Sęk w tym, że na rozrzucenie tyraliery nie możemy sobie pozwolić, bo rozproszenie sił to synonim klęski. Za to odcięcie od centrum jest dla mojego zgrupowania niemożliwe, gdyż Pax posłał swoje lekkie rezerwowe statki do ataku na skrzydło Pierwszego Korpusu Floto-armijnego. Prawe skrzydło wroga oraz te rezerwy związały wszystkie moje statki. Jedyne natarcie przełamujące można wykonać w prawy fragment wrogiego centrum. Sęk w tym, że wrogie pancerniki utopią w krwi nasze natarcie. Nawet Grupa Taktyczna ma problemy z posuwaniem się naprzód. Nie ma wiadomości od Kylera, po tym jak wkroczył na pokład flagowca Czwartej Armii. Jest tylko jeden sposób na osiągnięcie celu i jest nim skoncentrowanie do przełamania wszystkich dostępnych sił, a następnie zgniecenie wroga naszą siłą ognia oraz mobilnością. Nie jestem pewien co knuje Kyler, ale mam pewien pomysł, który najpewniej powinien łatwo współpracować z jego planem. Ren Kaas już się nie zastanawiał dłużej i zdecydował się wydać stanowcze rozkazy jak zwykle. - Niech Horn i Tengels przerzucą do centrum każdy swój okręt, myśliwiec i bombowiec, który nie jest niezbędny. Nad zgrupowaniem centralnym dowodzenie przejmuję bezpośrednio ja. Pierwszy Korpus Floto-armijny, siły Horna oraz siły Tengelsa niech rozpoczną kontrofensywę na całej linii. W tym czasie niech Grupa Centralna się przegrupuje i przeprowadzi większością lekkich okrętów oraz myśliwców atak od dołu na pozycje wroga. Gdy dokonają takiego manewru, niech reszta Grupy Centralnej wykona frontalny atak na wroga poprzez kooperację myśliwców, bombowców i pancerników. Kyler dalej był w półklęczącej pozycji i trzymał się za wizjer hełmu oraz syczał z powodu udawanego bólu. Słysząc pytanie Marka uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a następnie zdjął lewą dłonią hełm. - Jestem Lordem M’kadronusem, przywódcą Konfederacji Atronu - odpowiedział Kyler. Skywalker był zszokowany tym co ujrzał. Zobaczył twarz, której nie spodziewał się zobaczyć. Twarz starego „znajomego”. - Ty nie żyjesz… Kylerze… - ledwo rzekł zdumiony Marek robiąc kilka kroków w tył. - Wróciłem z grobu w takim wypadku. Albo po prostu nigdy do niego nie wszedłem, dzbanie - ostatnie słowo szczególnie zaakcentował Kaas. Atrończyk spojrzał na swojego oponenta. Klinga miecza świetlnego została mimowolnie przez Mistrza Jedi odsunięta trochę na bok. Świetna okazja się nadarzyła i M’kadronus wykorzystał ją, wstając z półklęku i zadając mu prawą ręką cios w głowę. Marek się przechylił lekko do tyłu i Sith wykorzystał to rzucając się na niego i powalając go uderzeniem prawej strony swojego ciała. Wystarczył jeszcze jeden cios i Skywalker został ogłuszony. Kyler wstał, założył na swoją głowę hełm i spojrzał na pokonanego przeciwnika. Zabicie dowódcy jednej z dwóch armii noworepublikańskich z pewnością byłoby ogromnym ciosem w morale 4. Armii. Mimo tego Marek nie podzielił losu Boba Rossa. Kaas zwyczajnie skierował się do wyjścia z całego pomieszczenia z reaktorem. Usłyszał czyjeś kroki za sobą. Położył swoją prawą dłoń na pasie i coś z niego odczepił. - Poddaj się i zostaw Mistrza Skywalkera w spokoju! - krzyknął do niego ktoś. Kyler obrócił się w stronę tego krzykacza. Był to jakiś młodzieniec będący najpewniej Rycerzem Jedi. Wraz z nim było paru jego towarzyszy. Zmierzył ich wzrokiem i odpowiedział im mrocznym basem. - Poważnie myślisz, że obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie? Po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania zwyczajnie obrócił się o 180 stopni i poszedł w stronę korytarza. Sprawiał wrażenie, że totalnie ich ignoruje. Na pozór sprawiał wrażenie, że totalnie ich lekceważył, ale w rzeczywistości wykonał najostrożniejsze posunięcie. Gdyby ich zaatakował to wtedy walczyłby na warunkach podyktowanych przez nich. Mogliby oni wykorzystać swoją współpracę i umiejętności jakie oferowało ogromne pomieszczenie z reaktorem. Wycofując się natomiast narzucał im walkę na jego warunkach. Mógł w dowolnym momencie się odwrócić i wykorzystać przeciwko nim jedną ze swych licznych broni przypiętych do pasa. Gdy tylko znalazłby się w korytarzu uniemożliwiłby wrogom wykorzystanie ich przewagi liczebnej. Poza tym priorytetem było opuszczenie tej łajby, a nie zabijanie debili. Jeden z Rycerzy podbiegł do leżącego Marka Skywalkera i szybko ocenił jego stan. - Jest ranny i nieprzytomny, ale żyje, Bridger - rzekł do tego, który przedtem rozkazał Kylerowi. - Ty tu zostań, Even, i zajmij się Mistrzem - rozkazał Bridger - reszta niech pójdzie ze mną i załatwi tego drania! Kyler słysząc to wszystko już przeszedł swym średnim tempem do korytarza i rzucił ironicznie do młodziaszków. - Ciekawe, że "Wielkim" Markiem Skywalkerem musi się opiekować banda dzieciaków. - Nie jesteśmy bandą dzieciaków tylko jego gwardią! - krzyknął wkurzony Kanan Bridger zamachując się mieczem na plecy Kylera. Przywódca Atronu jednak obrócił się w porę i lewą dłonią użył Mocy do unieruchomienia broni w powietrzu, a prawą dłonią odepchnął Mocą dowódcę gwardzistów. Miecz świetlny upadł na podłogę pomiędzy leżącym na plecach Kanenem, a stojącym Kaasem. - Wielka mi gwardia - Kyler się zaśmiał. M'kadronus podniósł Bridgera za pomocą Mocy i pchnął go prosto w resztę Rycerzy Jedi. Następnie zamknął to wejście do korytarza za sobą i poszedł dalej. Niedługo później Kyler znalazł się w przy wyjściu próżniowym dla techników z okrętu. Kliknął parę guzików na przedramieniu swojego skafandra wysyłając tym samym swoją lokalizację do jego zdalnie sterowanego myśliwca. Gdy okazało się, że myśliwiec jest na miejscu, Kaas używając panela otworzył grodzie, szybko upewnił się, że jego pancerz jest szczelny i wyskoczył na zewnątrz. Wskoczył do swojego myśliwca przez otwarte wejście do kokpitu, nacisnął kilka guzików, zamknął kokpit oraz wpompował powietrze wewnątrz pojazdu. Natychmiast przesłał do Rena Kaasa wiadomość o treści: "Centrum niech odskoczy za dwie minuty od pancerników. Bez wyjątków". M'kadronus nacisnął detonator. W hangarze flagowca Marka Skywalkera panował chaos. Dowódca Czwartej Armii był akurat w komorze reaktora. Chyba. Zastępca dowódcy Czwartej Armii za to został przypadkiem postrzelony przez panikujących żołnierzy. Szef sztabu za to był nawet niezłym organizatorem, ale żandarmeria gdzieś się zapodziała, za to Skywalker zdołał wydać rozkaz odwrotu do hangaru. Dodatkowo utracono kontrolę nad okrętem i wszystkie systemy poza grawitacją i silnikami tylnymi zostały wyłączone. Brak wydania dyspozycji na temat sposobu wykonania tegoż manewru, panika wywołana przez żołnierzy uciekających przed M'kadronusem oraz widok zmasakrowanego elitarnego batalionu "Luft" w hangarze doprowadził do istnego chaosu. Żołnierze pchali się do kapsuł i okrętów transportowych. A teraz szef sztabu Rev Aisan musiał ogarnąć ten bałagan. Wraz z nim był tylko jego adiutant oraz jakiś szeregowy. Rozejrzał się po hangarze w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek niezdezorganizowanych oddziałów wzdychając przy tym lekko. Dostrzegł jakiegoś sierżanta drepczącego w miejscu wraz z paroma żołnierzami. Podoficer natychmiast podszedł wraz ze swoimi podkomendnymi do szefa sztabu, wyprostował się i zasalutował. - Starszy sierżant David Krokied, zgłasza gotowość oddziału do eskortowania pana. Rev Aisan odparł niedbałym salutem i rzekł do podoficera. - Cały pana oddział jest sprawny do działań bojowych? - zadał pytanie szef sztabu. - Tak, sir - odpowiedział energicznie podkomendny. - W takim razie niech pan utoruje mi drogę do najbliższej kanonierki. - Rozumiem, sir - zasalutował podoficer i wraz ze swymi podkomendnymi zabrał się za wykonywanie rozkazu. Aisan zamyślił się nad tym wszystkim. Jak potem opisze w raporcie ten bałagan i brak dyscypliny. - Ehhhh… świeżo zmobilizowane oddziały jednak nie nadawały się do tego typu sytuacji. W trakcie tych rozmyślań dostrzegł Gwardię Jedi, która niosła ze sobą nieprzytomnego i rannego Marka Skywalkera. Podszedł do nich i wraz z nimi oraz tym oddziałem tamtego podoficera wszedł na pokład pierwszej lepszej kanonierki porzucając ten bałagan na flagowcu. Tymczasem Olen Pax siedział sobie wygodnie w swym fotelu na mostku przed holostołem i podziwiał rozwój bitwy. Udało się wyhamować kleszcze Rena Kaasa i Grupy Taktycznej, tym samym wyprowadzając w większości prawe skrzydło z kotła. Teraz musiał rzucić jedynie do przeciwuderzenia swoje rezerwy oraz prawe skrzydło na wyczerpane centrum wroga rozdzielając skromne atrońskie siły na mniejsze grupy. Już chciał unieść dłoń i wydać rozkaz. Nagle jednak usłyszał meldunek. - Sir, nadchodzi transmisja od wroga! - Połączcie mnie z wrogiem i dajcie tę transmisję na holostół. Po chwili oczom Generała Armii ukazała się postać siedząca wygodnie w fotelu, prawdopodobnie myśliwca, ubrana w czarny pancerz z hełmem oraz czarno-czerwoną pelerynę. Dokładnie odpowiadała opisowi z raportu Snika Traita. Postać przemówiła do niego zmodulowanym basem. - Jestem Lord M’kadronus, przywódca Konfederacji Atronu. A pan to zapewne Olen Pax, dowódca Grupy Armii Yan? - Owszem, a o co chodzi? - odpowiedział oficer trochę zszokowany tym, że wróg posiadał o nim informacje. Inną kwestią było to, że rozmawiał teraz z wrogim liderem politycznym, a tu istniało ryzyko, że przypadkiem Olen przekroczy swoje kompetencje wojskowego i wdepnie w meandry bagien polityki. - Chciałbym złożyć wyzwanie panu oraz całej pańskiej Grupie Armii. - Czy on upadł na mózg? O co mu chodzi? Po co on to robi? - zastanawiał się Pax i bez wahania odparł spokojnym głosem. Przysunął się bliżej holostołu i podparł swoją głowę dłońmi okazując zaciekawienie - a na czym to wyzwanie miałoby polegać? - Na tym, że uda mi się pokonać całą Grupę Armii Yan jedynie pięcioma ciosami - odparł oponent pewnym siebie głosem. - A na czym te ciosy miałyby dokładnie polegać? Jak chciałby pan pokonać mnie po tym gdy prawe skrzydło wyszło z zastawionej pułapki? - generał sam się zaczął zastanawiać jakim trafem dał się wciągnąć w tę dziwną rozmowę o niczym - o co mu chodzi? Czyżby grał na czas by opóźnić wydanie przeze mnie rozkazu uderzenia w centrum? Pax już chciał się rozłączyć, ale użytkownik Mocy wypowiedział niezwykle ciekawe zdanie. - Zaraz pan się przekona - odpowiedział M’kadronus uśmiechając się pod nosem. W tym momencie jeden z oficerów krzyknął. - Sir! Flagowiec generała Skywalkera został opuszczony przez liczne kanonierki kierujące się w naszą stronę. Dowódca był zmieszany i nie wiedział o co tutaj chodzi. Dostrzegł, że statek flagowy Marka kieruje się prosto na kurs kolizyjny z pancernikami w centrum. Nagle okręt wybuchł i zderzył się z jednym ciężkim okrętem przebijając się przez jego tył prosto w reaktor. Niesamowicie kolosalna eksplozja na tyłach centrum zbiegła się z ponownym atakiem Grupy Taktycznej. Kyler się uśmiechnął. Potężne natarcie atrońskie zmiażdżyło pancerniki rozrywając je na kawałki nawałą ogniową wymierzoną w słabsze punkty. Atrończycy przeszli do zażartej kontrofensywy na całej linii. Wszędzie były toczone krwawe walki przerzedzające szeregi obu stron. Dowódcy noworepublikańscy chcieli zreorganizować szyk floty, ale zagony myśliwsko-bombowe wroga wprowadzały chaos w całej formacji. Zaczęła się istna masakra. Oczom Paxa ukazał się szokujący obraz. Oto jedno posunięcie. Nie! Jeden cios, tego osobnika odwrócił losy całej batalii. Takie rzeczy nigdy się nie śniły mu. Nim mógł choćby cokolwiek wydukać to wróg sam rzekł. - Olenie Paxie, możesz być jednym z najlepszych sztabowców Nowej Republiki, za to Marek Skywalker może być jednym z najlepszych mistrzów w Zakonie Jedi, ale nie zmieni to jednego faktu, że nie możecie się równać z bogiem wojny - przemówiła postać kończąc wypowiedź przerażającym śmiechem, a potem wyłączyła transmisję. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż na mostku poczuli, że ich mundury się zamoczyły zimnym potem jaki ich oblał. To co się przed nimi działo wytłumaczyło im, że Snik Trait nie bez powodu spędził cały tydzień u psychologa. Rzeczywistość ich chyba przerastała pomimo iż byli elitą oficerską najpotężniejszego państwa w Galaktyce. Krwawa bitwa dalej trwała godzinami doprowadzając do zużycia większości amunicji przez obie strony oraz ogromnych strat sprzętowych. Nowa Republika utraciła niemal wszystkie ciężkie okręty na stałe i miała do dyspozycji głównie lekkie statki uszkodzone w trakcie bitwy. Atron za to też poniósł niemałe straty, ale udało mu się osiągnąć pewne sukcesy - dywizje Xara i Traita zostały wyładowane na powierzchni Trix, za to Kyler i Hong też znaleźli się na powierzchni planety. Co do floty konfederackiej to po tym gdy udało się wyeliminować ciężkie okręty to odskoczyła ona od wroga i przeniosła się na ciemną stronę księżyca planety Trix, gdzie znajdowały się atrońskie rezerwy sprzętowe. Olen Pax nie ścigał wycofującej się floty w obawie przed „ciosami” M’kadronusa. Ostatnie sztuki orbitalnej amunicji NR poszły na zneutralizowanie osłony planetarnej na Trix. Tym samym Republika nie mogła sobie pozwolić na bombardowanie orbitalne, bo nie miała na nie środków. Atron za to, po utracie połowy floty nie mógł zaatakować wroga ze względu na jego przewagę ilościową. Tym samym obie armady zostały pozbawione znaczenia dla drugiej bitwy o Trix. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat to właśnie armia i tylko armia miała odegrać decydującą rolę w starciu tak dużych dwóch zgrupowań. |Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Kluczowe spotkanie |Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Oczekiwania }}